Double Agent
by grrawr
Summary: In a post modern AU, Nick is a govt agent, assigned to track Jeff, the leader of a resistance mvmt. The job was simple- locate the target, gain his trust, learn his secrets, then kill him. What Nick hadn't counted on was falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, do you _really_ think I'd be writing fanfic?

A hand reached up to brush the dripping locks out of his eyes, looking around for the men who'd been chasing them. It was dark and dry in the tunnel, but one could never be too careful. The blonde could hear the faint echo of footsteps, of black combat boots splashing through the puddles. Then, nothing. It was quiet, save for the heavy drum of rain. Jeff smiled, relieved; they were safe.

As if hearing his thoughts, a radio chirped nearby. "Turn that damn thing off, Montgomery," a quiet voice whispered, "Do you want them to hear us coming?"

_Damn._ Jeff rolled over, pressing himself against the wall, hoping that it was enough to avoid capture. A bright light shone on his face proved him wrong. Jumping up, Jeff ran past the officer, pushing him to the ground as he did so. "Go! Go! Go!" he cried to the rest of his team, causing them to leap out from various hiding spots and sprint towards the end of the tunnel. The alleys were their last hope. While the agents were (generally) skilled in combat, Jeff and his team knew the back streets of the city. They had to, if they wanted to survive.

It wasn't until the last of his crew made it through the warehouse door that Jeff was able to breathe again. "Nice work today, guys," he said, a trace of a smile on his face, "A little bit of a close call, but good job." He nodded smartly, dismissing the boys before him.

…

"What do you mean _'They escaped'_?" a loud voice boomed through a megaphone.

Nick stepped back from his boss's desk timidly. "I-I'm sorry President Sylvester, but they're sneaky little bastards. They know the back alleys like no one else. We didn't stand a chance."

Sue slammed her hand down on her desk, "Don't gimme your filthy excuses Duval, I need those boys. They're destroying my beautiful country- calling me a dictator and what-not. What we need is…we need a-" She leaned back in her chair, a smirk twisting across her face, "We need an insider."

A look of confusion spread across Nick's face, "A what?"

"That'll be you, Duval." She ordered, "If we wanna take down those boys, we're gonna need someone on the inside. Find Public Enemy Number One, that's blondie there," she added, pulling a folder with Jeff's information out onto her desk, "and destroy him. Do whatever you have to do to learn his secrets- befriend him, talk to him, sleep with him- anything."

Nick nodded; he was no stranger doing so. As a child, the brunette had been bounced around from home to home until he finally ended up on the streets at the age of fourteen, selling his body to whoever wanted a piece.

He swallowed; it was a dangerous job, but an important one. Nick was already the youngest agent on the force, and accepting the mission _could_ lead to a promotion. "Alright, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Looking over at the battered clock on his desk, he was surprised to see that it was only six in the morning. He sighed and rolled off the blue duvet, grabbing his iPod after pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He hurried quickly down the stairs—his steps seemed thunderously loud in the quietness of the morning—and through the hallways of the mansion before reaching the warehouse, intent on doing some early morning exercise.

What the blonde hadn't expected to see was a small crowd of guys, surrounding a small brunette lying face down on the concrete. "The hell—?" he cried. A few of the newer recruits looked up nervously and backed away—they knew Jeff was a force to be reckoned with—but the older ones remained where they were.

As he drew nearer, Jeff saw the smattering of cuts and bruises that covered the unconscious boy's arms and legs as he stirred slightly, his hair falling away from his face. "Wait until he wakes up," Jeff ordered. "Then question him. Find out what he's doing here, how he got in, all that stuff. If he's clear, then keep him. If not, well…you know what to do." He nodded and started to walk away, before turning back to add, "Actually, move him somewhere more comfortable. Put him in my room if there's nowhere else." Jeff slipped his headphones in, oblivious to the soft gasps and whispers amongst the others.

"He's never—"

"But how come—"

"What's the big deal?" Sebastian, fearless as always, asked.

"Jeff never lets anyone in his room.**Never**," Jon whispered back, "In the two years that I've been here, the only one to get anywhere _near_ Jeff's room is Jeff."

Sebastian let out a low whistle. "What d'y'think made him change his mind?"

"No idea."

…

When Nick woke up, he found himself engulfed in a soft cocoon of cotton sheets and pillows. "Wha—where am I?" he mumbled groggily to himself, pressing the heel of his hands to his eyes. Small snippets of the previous week began to come back to him—the near capture of the resistance fighters, President Sylvester's rampage, the secret mission—all of which led up now.

"You're in my room," a quiet voice piped up. Startled, Nick looked up to find himself in the company of a brunette wearing glasses. "I'm Brock," he introduced. "Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Nick," he said, laughing awkwardly. "And no worries."

"Since you're up, I've gotta go take you down to the shooting range."

"The shooting range?" Nick asked, a trace of apprehension apparent in his voice.

Brock shrugged. "It's sorta our interrogation room. We gotta make sure you aren't dangerous." He let out a laugh. "No offense or anything, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly."

Nick grinned as he followed Brock out of the room. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

…

Turned out Nick was wrong. The government had trained the brunette for enemy interrogations, but nothing could've prepared him for the range.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in the metal chair as Aaron closed in on him. "Listen you little piece of shit, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you need to get out. This isn't a fucking orphanage. If you're looking for someone to kiss your boo-boos and make it better, this isn't the place."

"I'm not—I just—" Nick stuttered.

"Now tell us, who are you, and why are you here?" Trent asked, pounding a hammer onto the table.

"N-Nick Duval, college dropout," he recited, hating the waver that slipped into his voice. "My parents kicked me out; I had nowhere else to go. I just started running and I-I sorta ended up here."

"You think we just let anyone in? We're fucking exclusive. You want in, you gotta be able to walk the walk, to talk the talk. You're just a little puppy; I don't think you've got what it takes," Aaron accused, staring Nick down as he threw a gun onto the table.

Something flashed in Nick's eyes. He stood up, snatching the weapon in his hand, adjusting to the feel of it in his hand. Stretching his arm out, he fired once, twice, before throwing the smoking gun onto the table and settling back down in his chair, a lazy smirk gracing his face.

Trent got up to check the dummy, a look of astonishment washing over him. "Both critical hits. He'd be dead if this was real."

Aaron chuckled softly, "Looks like this puppy's got some bite."


	3. Chapter 3

"Y'know, I actually thought for a minute you weren't gonna make it." Brock confided in Nick as they headed up the stairs, away from the basement and the coldness of the shooting range. "But then they handed you that gun and—bam!" he chuckled. Nick smiled back politely, he'd gotten past the first round, but he was positive there would be plenty more tests and he _had_ to be ready. "Hey man, chill out," Brock added, mistaking his thoughtfulness for nervousness, "You'll like it here at Dalton; all of us do."

"Dalton?" Nick asked, his preoccupation giving way to excitement. He made a mental note to thank whoever had decided that the talkative Brock would be his tour guide.

"Yeah: 'Downtown Alley Living and Training Outpost for Ne'er-do-wells,' but we call it Dalton for short."

"Oh," Nick mused. They fell into step together, discussing music and various interests.

"And here's the rest of the warehouse," Brock nodded as they reached the top step. "The training and exercise room are right here; we talk strategy and plan upstairs."

Nick stood for a moment in complete awe of everything. He'd been half asleep the last time he was in there, and hadn't had time to look at everything. "Where do you guys get the money for all of this?" he asked, gesturing to his surroundings.

Brock shrugged. "Dunno. Shit just shows up and we don't question it." Nick nodded, eager to find out more, but not wanting to blow his cover—_especially_ not on his first day. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Nick was amazed at how well laid out Dalton was. The warehouse was connected to the neighboring mansion by way of an underground tunnel, ensuring that the boys would never have to be seen if they wanted to move from one location to the other. The second and third floors of the house were mainly dorms, with certain rooms doled out as libraries, research centers, storage, or even music rooms.

"And that," Brock half whispered, pointing past a floor-length mirror hanging on the wall to a small staircase, "is where Jeff's room is. Only you can't expect to see it anytime soon. As far as I know, no one's ever gone up there except Jeff himself."

"Why not?" Nick asked, his gaze still on the stairs.

"No idea," Brock admitted. "He's a pretty private person. I guess he sorta has to be. I mean, he hasn't exactly had the easiest life."

Nick frowned,_ Was this the secret to Jeff? Was this his reason for acting against them?_ He desperately wanted to know more, to get inside the other man's head and figure out what made him tick. After all, the sooner he finished this assignment, the sooner he could leave and go home. _But to what?_ The voice in the back of his head wondered. His parents were long gone, and being only eighteen, had no wife or kids waiting for him. But at Dalton…at Dalton he had a family—or, at least, the promise of one.

Brock watched as a stream of unknown emotions filtered across Nick's face, "But enough of that, you look like you need some food," he offered, offering his hand.

Nick hesitated slightly, before smiling and grabbing it. "Sounds good."

…

Unbeknownst to Nick, Brock had been instructed to lead Nick to that very spot near Jeff's room, where a one-way mirror hung on the wall. Jeff stood behind it as he observed the brunette, overhearing bits and pieces of their conversation.

"He's a pretty private person," he'd heard Brock say.

"Damn straight," he muttered to no one in particular, a sense of satisfaction washing over him. "The rest of 'em, they're all weak. I mean, does Jon really think no one else noticed the way he was drooling over Sebastian at last week's party? Or how Brock's _clearly_ into the new kid?" He frowned slightly, then frowned even more as he realized he was doing so. "No, no, no." he whispered, "Trust no one, love no one. Learn from the past."

…

"So what's Jeff like?" Nick asked. The table, which had been incredibly loud before, died down slightly.

"He's…complicated," Brock replied slowly, weighing his words carefully.

Aaron nodded, adding, "He's an interesting guy. He runs this place, but he's barely 18." Nick's mouth fell open slightly. He hadn't really had time to look over the case file, and had simply _assumed_ that Jeff was in his late twenties. Never did he think that they would be the same age. "Don't know he does it," Aaron continued, oblivious to the other boy's revelation. "When I was 18, I couldn't do shit."

"Three years later and that still hasn't changed," Trent called out, high-fiving Jon and laughing as he dodged the roll of bread that was thrown his way.

"He's a little withdrawn sometimes, but he can be downright dominating. And I don't think he's ever been with someone for more than a month. Other than that, it's just a steady stream of fucks."

"Oh, but he's good at it." Sebastian chimed in, not noticing the fork in Jon's hand clatter to the ground, or how Trent began to pat the spiky-haired boy's shoulder comfortingly. "The whole 'lone wolf' thing he's got going on? Super hot," he added, grinning.

"So how many times did you ask before he gave in?" Cord asked.

Sebastian beamed. "Only took two times."

"No fucking way," Aaron laughed.

Nick, who was thoroughly confused by the conversation, was incredibly grateful to Brock who leaned in to enlighten him. "Jeff's pretty much the king of this place and he knows it. The only rule with him is that it's no-strings-attached. Normally a guy has to ask five or six times before Jeff'll agree. It took Aaron here twelve times before Jeff even considered it."

"Shut it," Aaron cried, pulling Brock into a headlock, only letting go when he caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair approaching the table. "Hey Jeff, is it true that Seb only had to ask twice?"

Jeff smirked. "Bragging about it, are you Seb?" he crooned, cupping the brunette's chin gently. Nick watched the goofy smile that crept over Sebastian's face as Jeff leaned down to kiss his nose, an odd empty feeling taking root in the pit of his stomach. Jeff straightened up, flipping his hair out of his eyes with a practiced flick of his head. "What can I say? I like to try new things," he added, winking in Nick's direction. The boy blushed and became increasingly interested in his empty plate. The rest of the guys, too entranced by Jeff's presence, didn't seem to notice.

…

Jeff smiled all the way up to his room. It was strange, how energetic and carefree he felt. For once, he felt like Jeff, the teenager—not Jeff, the leader of an anti-government force. He let out a soft laugh, before covering his mouth with his hands, his eyes growing wide.

What the hell was wrong with him?

…

"Dude, he's so into you," Cord complained "I've never got a shot now."

Sebastian grinned "What can I say? Guys love me."

Trent winced, but the sound was covered up by Aaron snorting into his drink, "You think that Jeff actually might have feelings for you?" Sebastian looked over at him quizzically. "Trust me bro, I've been here a hell of a lot longer than you, and if there's one thing I know, it's that Jeff Sterling doesn't fall in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick looked at his watch and frowned. He'd been at Dalton nearly a week, yet he'd hardly seen Jeff other than on his first day. Not feeling entirely comfortable around the blonde, Nick had decided to go an alternate route, deciding that Jeff's input wasn't crucial to taking him down. After all, the other guys had to know something.

Unfortunately, asking around only resulted in a telling-off by Aaron who told him to "fuck off and stop being nosy," and a much more subdued, "Jeff plans everything, really. We don't know what we're gonna do until he tells us," from Cord.

Nick knew President Sylvester would want a report soon, but he hadn't seen a single phone in the entire mansion, and had no other way to contact her. _She's gonna kill me,_ the brunette determined, _she's gonna yell at me through that big ass microphone, and then she's gonna kill me._

Nick was brought from his thoughts as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him in slightly. "Hey Brock," he greeted automatically. Despite his constant self-reminders that he couldn't get too close to anyone—that he was on a mission—Nick found himself grow incredibly attached to the boy. He looked up and smiled, "Whoa,"

"You like?" Brock asked, holding his hands out appraisingly. The brunette's glasses had been replaced with contacts and his normally gelled hair let free, tousled slightly.

"Damn," Nick murmured, "You look—you look good, man."

He smiled. "Thanks. Hey, you wanna hang out later?"

"Dude, we're roommates. Aren't you sick of me yet?"

Brock laughed. "Nah, I could never get sick of you," he added softly.

Nick blushed. "Shoot, I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

Nodding, Brock dropped his hand and waved. "Catch ya later."

Nick half ran, half walked down the stairs. _What the hell was that?_ _You're not supposed to get close to anyone here. You've got a job to do, remember? _He chided himself. _Destroy Jeff, that's all you have to do, and you're golden. _He paused, Jeff's face coming to his mind unbidden. Jeff's face with his silky locks and his warm hazel eyes and his—_no, stop it!_ He told himself, _you can't fall for anyone here, and him of all people!_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he stumbled into someone, nearly knocking them over. Looking up, he realized it was Jeff. Fuck. "Sorry, I wasn't—I didn't mean—" he stuttered, unable to meet the blonde's eyes.

"No biggie," Jeff shrugged, licking his lips self consciously.

Nick found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the blonde's mouth. "I gotta go," he managed to say before tearing down the hall. Jeff grinned slightly; by the end of the week, Nick would be his.

…

"Hey Nick!" a familiar voice rang out. Turning around, Nick saw he had pushed past Cord in his efforts to escape Jeff. "You okay? You look pretty freaked."

Nick shook his head. "Just a lot of shit." Cord nodded his head in understanding, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Nick's head, however, was anything but quiet.

The brunette needed information and he needed it fast. The only thing he'd really discovered from his first week was that: a) there was an underground tunnel, b) Jeff was 18, and c) Jeff was hot. Nick nearly tripped over his feet. _Where did that come from?_ he wondered. _I mean, it's true…but still._ He frowned. Nick was slowly realizing that he would have to get close to Jeff if he wanted to learn anything useful, and there seemed to be only one way to do so.

Despite his previous promises that he'd never have sex for personal gain again, it appeared to be his only real option. _It'll be just sex_, he told himself, _It won't be anything else._

With a slight hesitation, Nick looked up, "Say, Cord, uh, how long does one usually wait until…y'know…"

Cord looked over at him curiously. "What?"

_Goddammit, _Nick thought, with a sudden burst of anger, _screw formalities._ "Sex, Cord. When can I ask him for it?"

Cord snickered. "Didn't think you had it in you, man."

Nick shrugged. "It's just sex," he said, with much more ease than he felt.

He whistled. "Whoa. Most guys here aren't like that. They want his love, but sex is all he'll give 'em, and they're desperate so they take whatever they can get." He studied Nick carefully. "So you just want sex and nothing more? You don't want to hold hands as you walk or watch movies and cuddle or any of that shit?"

Nick swallowed, the thought of doing any of that with Jeff strangely pleasing. "No."

"Alright," Cord nodded apprehensively.

…

Jeff was in the training room, beating the crap out of a punching bag when Cord found him. "Whassup?" he asked, pulling out his headphones, his chest heaving slightly.

"You know that new kid?"

"Nick?" Jeff blurted out before he could stop himself.

If Cord was surprised, he didn't show it. He'd learned a long time ago that emotions could be the end of him. "Yeah, him. He wants sex, though."

Jeff tuned back towards the punching bag. "Like that's any news," he scoffed, "They all do."

"No," Cord argued, moving in front of him. "He doesn't want you; just sex."

Jeff stopped. "What?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

Cord stepped back slightly, sensing the tension in Jeff's eyes. "I dunno either. Kid's weird." He took a few steps back, waiting for Jeff's permission to leave, practically sprinting when it was given.

Jeff was thankful that the gym was nearly empty and he took out his new-found frustration on the punching bag. Why didn't Nick like him? And more importantly: why did he care?


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff emerged from the gym, drenched in sweat and still somewhat angry. He stumbled to the shower, turning on the spray and letting the warm water soothe away his thoughts. He groaned softly as the water slowed to a drip and got out, only to realize that he'd forgotten a change of clothes. Checking the clock, the blonde saw that it was nearly six, meaning that most of the other boys would be in the dining hall. He drew his towel around him and dried off as best he could before strolling out into the corridors.

"Looking good, Jeff!" a lanky brunette called out as he passed by.

Jeff winked in reply, clearly at ease with his body. "Like what you see, Seb?" he crooned, stepping closer.

The younger boy licked his lips subconsciously. "Oh, you know I do."

…

Nick looked around the dining hall. "Where's Jeff?" he asked.

Brock looked over at him and shrugged. "No idea. Still in the gym maybe…?"

Nick nodded, standing up and taking a last few bites of his food. If he was going to do it, he had to do it quickly, before he went and lost the nerve, and asking while they were alone meant that should the brunette be turned down, no one would know.

_Just think of it as a job_, he told himself, _just like before._ He winced slightly, remembering the slap of skin on skin, the bitter cold of the streets, rough hands grabbing at him, and being powerless to stop it all.

"I-I'll catch you later, B," Nick faltered. The other boy looked up and smiled before returning to a rather heated debate over which was better, cake or pie.

The brunette wandered the mansion in search of Jeff, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty halls. He was about to give up and go back to his dorm when he heard a voice murmuring softly, followed by a low, throaty laugh.

Rounding the corner, Nick caught sight of a bare-chested Jeff kissing the neck of Sebastian, who'd been pinned to the wall by the blonde's hips.

Nick coughed, causing Jeff to pull away and Sebastian to whimper at the loss of contact. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw who had caused the disturbance and he opened his mouth as if to say something, before being cut off by Jeff.

"You need something?"

Nick inhaled sharply. It was now or never. "Sex," he stated as casually as possible. "More specifically, with you."

Jeff smirked, stepping away from Sebastian. "When and where?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

He laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Meet me in room 302 in half an hour." Sebastian looked over at him anxiously, a hopeful expression on his face. "Gotta run," Nick heard Jeff whisper, pressing one last kiss on the brunette's exposed neck before disappearing down the hall.

…

Jeff took the stairs up to his room two at a time. There was something different about the brunette—he seemed like an innocent little puppy, yet he maintained an odd sense of mystery that drew Jeff in.

Chucking his towel onto the bed, the blonde pulled open his dresser and carefully selected a pair of blue skinny jeans and a striped shirt. He ran his hand through his golden locks, before deciding to add a bit of gel. Checking his watch, Jeff saw that he still had twenty minutes, plenty of time to do his hair.

…

Nick stood in a back hallway of the mansion, tapping his food anxiously. He hadn't had sex since his last job two years prior, and couldn't help but replay the last few clients over in his heads.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard someone whistling in the corridor, and lost all control of thought when he saw how good Jeff looked in skin-tight jeans with his hair perfectly styled and, god, was that eyeliner?

Nick shook his head angrily. _Dammit Duval, remember what he's here for. You're just a toy to him._ He frowned as a flood of memories overwhelmed him.

Jeff grinned, walking forward and opening the door, Nick storming past him to sit down on the bed. _It's just another client,_ the brunette reminded himself, reverting back to his old mentality. _Y__ou need to pay the rent and it's the only way how._ Jeff coughed and Nick looked up, somewhat surprised to find himself in a room at Dalton instead of a shabby motel. "Look, can we just get this over with?" he sighed, tugging off his jacket.

…

Jeff tilted his head curiously. Everything about Nick screamed virgin, yet he seemed eager to have sex and done with it. "Don't you want your first time to be special?" he asked, half resenting the concern that slipped into his voice. Nick seemed just as young, if not younger than him, and if the pain in his eyes was anything to go off of, Nick had seen some dark times.

Closing the door softly, he walked over to Nick and sat down on the other side of the bed. "We don't have to have sex, y'know," he offered.

"What, are we gonna sit and talk?" Nick asked sarcastically, staring down at his shoes.

"We can if you want," came the soft reply.

Nick looked up in surprise. "I-I didn't think you were into that."

Jeff shrugged. There was something different about Nick, something that intrigued him and made him want to know more. In fact, he _needed_ to know more. Jeff thought that perhaps the brunette was just as broken as he was.

Jeff scooted closer and set a tentative arm on Nick's knee. When he felt a hand curl loosely around his, Jeff smiled. For some unexplainable reason, for the first time in a while, he felt like everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat there for a while, at first not talking, simply taking mutual comfort in each other's presence. Jeff had turned to Nick, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the other's. "You okay?" he asked in a voice much softer than Nick had though him capable.

The brunette laughed, the absurdity of the situation beginning to get to him. "Quite honestly, no. I haven't been for a while."

Jeff paused, somewhat unsure how to respond, "Did you—do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't used to being there for others.

Nick found it surprisingly easy to confide in Jeff, telling him vague stories of his childhood and what it'd been like growing up on the streets. He felt an odd sort of a connection with the blonde who confessed being kicked out of his parent's house at age ten.

After a while, Jeff got up and stretched. "I'll see you 'round then."

Nick nodded as he watched the blonde leave. "No, wait," he cried as Jeff reached for the door handle—the mission! In his haste, Nick had nearly forgotten what the point of that night had been. Confused, Jeff turned around as Nick stood up from the bed and walked over. "Thank you," the brunette whispered before kissing him.

Jeff's eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the kiss An involuntary gasp escaped him as Nick gently sucked at his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. He felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears, sending shockwaves up and down his body. Kissing Nick felt…good. With that realization, Jeff's eyes flew open and he wrenched himself away. As he pulled back, he saw that Nick appeared to be just as shaken as he was. Struggling to maintain an even composure, Jeff nodded stiffly before turning to leave.

…

Nick waited until he heard the soft click of the door before he collapsed onto the bed, sinking down into the soft cotton sheets, and cradling his head in his arms. "No, no, no," he whimpered, "this isn't supposed to be happening."

Years as a prostitute had left Nick romantically stunted and emotionally detached. No longer had he fallen for clients or felt for them; sex was just sex, and a kiss just a kiss, but kissing Jeff had left the brunette with an overwhelming sense of …desire.

He hated how he wanted to call after Jeff, to ask him to come back. He sat on the bed, running the tips of his fingers over his mouth, remembering the feel of Jeff's lips on his. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss him again, to explore his body, to wake up in the morning in the blonde's embrace, and trembled slightly at the warm feeling that filled him. Had he…had he wanted to kiss Jeff? Pausing, Nick remembered how the blonde had gasped before pulling away and leaving. And had Jeff wanted to kiss him too?

Nick's eyes grew wide, "you've got a job to do." He reminded himself harshly, "You can't—you're not—fuck."

…

Jeff managed to make it to his room without running into anyone. He climbed the stairs and locked the door behind him, before sitting down on the edge of his bed and running his hands through his hair. He swallowed harshly, realizing that he'd have to admit it at some time or another—he was scared.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. Jeff had never wanted to kiss someone, to touch someone so badly. He'd built up so many walls that he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to feel. But that rush of adrenaline and emotion that powered through him had scared the shit out of him.

For once, Jeff didn't have a clue what do to next.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed, thankful that the room was empty. Brock was awesome and all, but sometimes the brunette could be a bit much. He closes his eyes, ready for a nice long nap, when a loud beeping filled the room. Recognizing the sound, he shot up and ran to follow it, digging through his things before he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" he cried triumphantly, pulling a small square box out of one of his pants pockets. It unfolded at his touch, opening up and projecting a holographic screen on the wall in front of him.

"Duval! Duval is that you?" a familiar voice screamed at him.

Nick sighed. "Yes, President Sylvester."

The chair onscreen spun around, revealing the track-suit clad woman, looking no less angry than usual. "What the hell have you been doing? It's been nearly two weeks without as much as a peep from your slutty ass! Do you have any information yet, or am I gonna have to replace you with a one armed baboon, cause it'd sure do a helluva lot better job than you're doing right now."

Nick nodded. "I've found some stuff, but I'm really gonna need more time if you really want me to—" The screen suddenly disappeared, as it automatically refolded back into a neat box before disappearing altogether.

"Shit," Nick whispered, shoving the now-invisible box into his pocket and jumping onto the bed. He wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he knew the projector came with a built-in cloaking device that triggered anytime a non-agent was near, and since it was back in its box form, he knew someone had to be near.

Moments later, Brock walked in. "Hey Nicky," he greeted.

Nick looked up and smiled. "Hey,"

"I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, you gonna come?"

Nick sighed inwardly; he was safe. "Yeah, sounds great."

…

Jeff sat up and stretched, the warm morning light filtering in through the barred windows. As the memories of the previous night came rushing back, he groaned, running a hand through his already messy bed-head hair.

_You shouldn't've done that_, his brain chided him. _What the hell were you thinking, telling someone about your past? Isn't that why you're here? To forget about it and leave it behind? You spend all this time shoving people away, but the minute—_

"Shut up," he muttered angrily to himself. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

His brain scoffed. "_Yeah, cause that worked __**soo**__ well last time."_

…

As Nick walked into the dining hall with Brock, he could feel the atmosphere tighten, everyone's eyes on him. He struggled to maintain his composure, but was still shaking slightly when he sat down at the usual table.

"You okay?" Brock asked thoughtfully, sitting down next to him.

Nick nodded. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened the previous night, but there was no way he would be telling anyone. "Yeah, just tired."

A triumphant looking Aaron burst into their conversation. "That's cause someone got **laid** last night!" he cried, grinning. "I hear he walked away from Sebastian for you, too."

Nick laughed a little uncomfortably and stared down at his plate.

"You still okay?" Brock whispered quietly.

"'m fine," he whispered back.

Brock nodded, but didn't really seem to buy it, his gaze lingering on Nick a while longer before rejoining the conversation. Nick's focus, on the other hand, remained on the pile of fruit in the corner of his plate, at least until he heard Aaron call out again.

"Hey Jeff," the boy cried. "I hear you had a little fun last night."

Jeff looked over at Nick, a flicker of uncertainty crossing his face before the mask of confidence slid back into place, "I'll let you in on a secret," he murmured slyly. "It _definitely_ wasn't little."

Howls and catcalls broke out in their end of the room as Nick turned a delicious shade of red. The brunette wasn't really sure why he didn't stop Jeff from saying anything—not that he cared or minded, really. Ignoring Brock's questions, Nick stood up and left the room, unaware of a pair of hazel eyes that watched his every move.

…

After a while in the dining hall, Jeff was reminded once again why he preferred solitude—people could be fucking annoying. He gave a vague wave before getting up and heading to the gym, intent on getting a work out in the pool before it warmed up and everyone else wanted to fool around in the water.

It was still relatively early—ten AM, to be exact—which was why Jeff was startled to hear the soft splashes of another swimmer as he exited the locker room…and when a head of brown hair emerged from the water, Jeff was suddenly thankful for the towel draped over his body, because damn, Nick looked good, and the blonde suddenly felt lacking in comparison.

"Oh, you going for a swim, too?" Nick asked.

Jeff swallowed. "Yeah, yeah I am."

He nodded. "Oh. Okay."

Nick turned for a moment, and Jeff took it as an opportunity to enter the water, quickly ditching his towel and diving into the deep end. He swam four laps, pausing only once when he noticed that Nick hadn't really moved from his spot, but starting up again when the brunette noticed him looking. After two more laps, he stopped, panting slightly, half-wondering if he'd impressed Nick in any way, half-wondering why he cared whatever the hell Nick thought.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, before Nick cleared his throat and spoke up. "You're fast. And a good swimmer. I can hardly float," he laughed a bit anxiously, though Jeff couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

"I could teach you, later, if you want?" The words were out of Jeff's mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Nick beamed, his smile catching the blonde somewhat off balance. "I-I think I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

_It's not a date,_ Nick told himself, _you do __**not**__ have feelings for Jeff, and Jeff most certainly doesn't have any feelings for you._ He laughed a little at the absurdity of the idea. _Just a…a__ friend—is that what we are now? Just one friend teaching another to swim. _He nodded at himself in the mirror, wishing that the stupid butterflies in his stomach would get out and bother someone else.

…

Jeff looked up at the sound of footsteps, finding Nick standing in front of him, looking somewhat eager and scared all in one. "You ready?" he asked, tilting his head.

Nick nodded. "Yeah." He walked toward the pool as if to get in before noticing Jeff's gaze. "What?"

The blonde chuckled. "Don't you wanna change first?"

Nick reddened. "Right." He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, oblivious to the way Jeff's eyes trailed up and down his body. "Now I'm ready."

"We'll practice floating first," Jeff announced once they were both in the water. "If you can float, you can swim. If you can't float, you can't swim." Nick nodded, not wanting to interrupt the blonde, whose pink swim shorts left little to the imagination. He allowed himself to melt into Jeff's touch, moving how and doing what the blonde wanted him to. "That's it, just lay back and relax."

Nick swallowed nervously, shutting his eyes and trying to relax, but began to flail as he felt himself sink. Strong arms grabbed him from underneath and pushed him back up to the surface. "Thanks," he sputtered, wincing.

Jeff shrugged. "Can't really have you dying on my watch."

Nick lifted his head up. "Gee, I feel so special."

Jeff laughed in spite of himself, looking down at the brunette who still lay floating in the water. "You've got-" he began, shifting the boy to his left arm and leaning down to wipe water drops off his face with the other, "-there."

His gaze dropped down to Nick's lips, and he quickly closed the distance between them and kissed the brunette soundly. Nick's eyes fluttered shut, the tug and pull sensation returning to the pit of his stomach, and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears as the blonde pulled away.

"Lesson's over," Jeff called over his shoulder as he swam to the edge and headed for the locker room.

"But what—what was that for?" Nick asked, standing up and running a hand through his dripping locks.

A lazy smirk crossed the blonde's face. "Think of it as extra practice."

…

Nick walked into the library and settled down into one of the large desks in the back. The room was practically empty aside from a few guys that he hardly knew. Humming absently under his death, Nick pulled a notebook out of one drawer and a pen out of another.

"Let's see," he murmured quietly to himself as he drew a large T on the paper. He labelled one column "good" and the other "bad", then paused, his pen hovering over the paper. After a moment's deliberation, he added a small box labeled "unknown" before jotting down "Jeff and I kissed" inside it. Under "good" he wrote "the kiss", because thinking back it had been pretty damn good, and "he didn't force me to have sex", which Nick was grateful for, although he thought it was odd, too. From what he'd heard, if Jeff wanted sex, he would get sex. Pushing the thought from his mind, Nick added "his looks", because Jeff was probably the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, before he added "his personality", because from what he'd seen, it was almost as if the blonde had two completely different ones. He frowned, writing "no loyalty probably" and "the mission" to the bad side, and "powerful, strong" to the good.

After about twenty minutes of this, Nick looked down at what he'd written and saw that the two lists were nearly equal. Frustrated, he tore the paper out, crunching it into a ball, and chucked it at the trashcan. Sighing dejectedly, Nick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't been this confused since he had woken up to a quiet house one morning when he was six.

_He had been about to go downstairs when the bedroom door eased open and he was dragged and shoved into his parent's closet. _

_ "Shh, Nicky," his mother had told him, pressing a finger to her lips. He'd looked up at her, his innocent brown eyes reflecting the early morning light. "We-we're playing a game, angel," she faltered, her smile unable to hide the fear in her eyes. "Just stay here and don't move."_

_ Nick nodded. "But Mommy, where're you-?" _

_ "Shh, shh, baby," she murmured, bending down and sweeping him into her arms. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." She buried her face into his silky locks, kissing his forehead, before she forced herself to let go and stand up. "You're Mommy's big boy, right?" He nodded. "And I love you, Nicky, you know that, right?" He nodded again. "Good," she whispered._

_ "Mommy, don't cry!" he frowned__.__ "You'll be back in a little bit, you said!" _

_ She smiled__.__ "Of course, darling. Now get back inside, okay? And don't go anywhere until I come back and get you," she whispered, tugging a box in front of him before __closing the door gently._

_ "Okay, Mommy," he whispered, slipping his thumb into his mouth._

_ In the next room, Nick could hear the faint sound of his mother's voice, "Hello? Police? Yes, my name is Isabelle Duval, and I live at 512 Rayne St, and an armed robber broke into our house, my son and I are hiding upstairs, please—" _

_A loud clatter made Nick jump, nearly banging his head in the darkness. He wasn't really sure why she was calling to tell the police about their hide-and-go-seek game or an "arm-brother"__, and he __**really**__wanted to see what the noise was, but he'd never lost a game of hide-and-seek yet, and he wasn't about to start simply because someone had dropped something. _

_There was a low voice in the neighboring room and he pressed up against the wall,__ trying to make out the words, but ultimately failing. What he did hear though, was a loud bang and a dull thunk from next door, and five minutes later, a knocking on the door and someone yelling__,__ "Police! Open up!" followed by the sound of footsteps thund__ering down the stairs and out the back door. _

_But still, Nick didn't move. He remained still and silent, even when he heard the door being kicked in and when he heard someone walk up the stairs, open the door to the neighboring room, and whisper, "Oh, god." In fact, he didn't even move when a pale-faced police officer opened the closet door and gasped upon seeing him, before holding out a hand to help him out._

_Instead, Nick shook his head and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "I can't," he replied very ser__iously__.__ "I have to wait for my mommy."_

**A/N:** Let me know what you thought of the flashback and the story so far in a review please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nick pulled the guitar Jeff had given him out of the closet and settled down on his bed. The blonde had given it to them after their third non-date, after Nick had told him how he'd always wanted to learn.

Jeff had grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall, throwing open a door with great flourish. Nick's jaw had dropped as he saw the music room. It was beautiful, with its worn grand piano in one corner and a drum set in another, not to mention the classical string and wind instruments stored in cubbies along the wall, and the guitar racks that littered the room. Jeff had smiled as he saw the look on Nick's face when he was told he could have one, his cheeks flushing pink as Nick hugged him excitedly before rushing to pick one out.

Nick drew his fingers over the strings, plucking random notes, and looking up as the door opened. "Oh hey Brock," he greeted his brunette friend cheerfully.

Brock smiled back. "Hey, I didn't know you played guitar," he replied, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Nick laughed. "I don't actually. Jeff promised he'd teach me, though."

Brock's smile faltered. "Can I?" he asked, his hands reaching tentatively for the dreadnought.

Nick nodded, handing it over. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Brock nodded. "Absolutely amazing," he whispered, his eyes not leaving Nick's face.

The brunette looked up from the guitar and grinned. "So- you gonna play for me, or what?"

Brock flushed slightly, shifting the guitar into his lap and strumming softly. "_Every time I look at you, I see a crown your eyes of blue love inside so thick with deep emotion. I hear the words inside your head, the ones you wish I would've said; you sway me more violent than this ocean. You are perfect in this light. You are the damsel in distress and I am nothing less than your knight in tattered armor. So, take my hand, oh baby come on, and we will run through the open fields- you and me- we will be living, in a fairytale ending._" Brock cleared his throat awkwardly and looked up to see Nick's smiling face.

"I never knew you could sing like that, that was awesome!"

"I wrote it myself," Brock admitted shyly.

Nick stared at him in amazement. "Seriously? Wow. You can sing, fight, play guitar- what the hell can't you do?"

Brock smiled. "You want me to teach you?" Nick's face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, handing the guitar back over. He scooted closer. "Now these are the strings- E, A, D, G, B, and E," he said, pointing to each one in turn. Nick nodded his brow furrowing in concentration. "Now put your fingers here," Brock leaned over to adjust Nick's fingers and looked up, realizing how close they were. His gaze fell to Nick's lips, then his eyes, wide and unmoving, as if he didn't dare blink and break whatever what going on.

…

Jeff slammed the lid of his laptop closed angrily. "Damn it! They must've upgraded their security."

The blonde had been trying to access the government's expense records and other classified information. He frowned, dragging a hand through his hair and collapsing back in his chair. "Guess Cord's my only option then." The other boy was incredibly quiet, but he knew computers like no one else, and therefore was essential to Jeff. He had to admit he had a bit of a soft spot for the younger boy, regarding him as a brother of sorts. Shrugging, he grabbed his laptop off his desk and headed for the library.

After finding Cord and giving him some instructions on what he needed, Jeff went wandering in search of Nick. He opened the door to Nick and Brock's room, freezing slightly as he saw how close the two were.

Brock hurriedly looked away, his fingers nervously strumming the strings. "And that's how you play an A chord."

Nick stared down at him, confused. He opened his mouth to ask but caught sight of Jeff walking in. "Oh, hey," he said somewhat breathlessly.

Jeff's eyes narrowed dangerously, a strange anger twisting in the pit of his stomach. He walked over, smirking slightly as he watched Brock move away and shift uncomfortably. Jeff stopped next to Nick, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed, but Jeff's remained open, challengingly staring at Brock. After a few tense moments, Jeff turned away, letting his eyes fall shut, before pulling back.

"Hey," he whispered, quickly kissing him once more.

A shy smile spread over the brunette's face. "Hey."

…

Nick avoided Jeff the next few days, trying in vain to avoid the fluttery sensation that occurred in the pit of his stomach whenever the blonde was near.

"It-it just makes me crazy," Nick found himself telling Brock. "I-I think I like him, but- but I can't, y'know?"

Brock nodded, his eyes downcast. "Yeah, it sucks liking someone who doesn't like you back."

Nick nodded his head obliviously. "Exactly. I mean, who know how many guys he's slept with."

Brock chewed his lip thoughtfully, debating whether or not to say anything. "Actually, I've heard he turned down Sebastian again. That's twice this week. He said no to Jared and Flint, too." He looked up at Nick carefully. "Actually I don't think he's been with anyone for at least a week now, maybe even two."

Nick's eyes widened. "Does that mean- do you think…" he trailed off.

"I think he'd be lucky to have you," Brock said softly.

Nick beamed, pulling him in for a hug and dropping a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Thanks a ton, Brock,"

The other boy smiled reluctantly. "Of course."

…

Jeff circled his room angrily. "I don't like him, I **can't **like him," he told himself.

_Oh, but you do,_ a little voice in the back of his head cried, _you like him and you know it._

Jeff laughed roughly. "I can't. I don't just **fall** for people. Never have, never will." He crossed his arms somewhat triumphantly.

_You did once,_ the voice chimed in. Jeff frowned.

_He had been fifteen when he got his first boyfriend. A shy, quiet boy, Jeff had been absolutely enthralled when Andrew had asked him out. They dated for six months, Jeff falling more and more in love with each day that passed. He'd thought that maybe __they would be one of those couples who lasted forever, at least until he'd caught Andrew cheating on him, and with a girl no less. The blonde approached him, demanding to know what was going on. The other boy had simply looked at him and shrugged, "We were never really together; it was just for fun, y'know?"_

"Yeah, and look where that got me," he scowled, flopping down onto the bed and rubbing his eyes.

_But do you think Nick would ever do that to you?_ the voice asked.

Jeff sighed. Nick was so innocent, child-like almost, whose tendency to flip-flop between confidence and insecurity made it hard for Jeff to believe him capable of hurting anyone. "No."

_Well there you go,_ the voice continued, _How many times do your heart and your brain ever say the same thing? You deserve to be happy, and you're happy when you're with him._

Jeff nodded slowly. "Yeah, I-I like him," he murmured, words barely audible. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I like Nick."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Nick asked tentatively. It had been two weeks and five non-dates since Brock had first taught him to play guitar, and the constant stress of remembering his mission and fighting with his feelings had taken its toll on him.

"To one of my favorite places in DALTON," Jeff replied, grinning widely.

Nick nodded, still not sure he completely understood. After all, it was nearly nine in the evening, but he didn't say a word, instead following Jeff down two flights up stairs, across a few hallways, then to a narrow staircase. He squinted as Jeff opened a hatch at the top, and light spilled out from the opening into the night.

"C'mon," Jeff urged, looking down at Nick over his shoulder. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Nick nodded hesitantly before he followed Jeff up the stairs. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Nick realized that they were on a garden on what he presumed was the roof of the building. "It's amazing," he remarked, studying the various trees and fruits growing there.

Jeff smiled, watching as Nick flitted from plant to plant, running his fingers delightedly over the leaves. "Told you it'd be fun," he said as he walked over to the brunette.

"I've just never seen so many in one place," Nick admitted, crossing his arms over his body and shivering slightly. The rush of excitement he'd gotten from the secret garden was beginning to wear off, and he was suddenly realizing how chilly rooftops could be at night.

Jeff walked closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "That better?" he asked softly.

Nick nodded into the soft fabric of Jeff's hoodie, taking in the mixture of sweat and cologne and cookies that permeated his senses and was just so Jeff. He felt a finger tilt his chin up and he looked up into Jeff's eyes. The blonde tensed slightly before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I like you, Nick," he began. "I like you a lot, really, and it's…it's weird for me. I never really had anyone before; I was always independent, on my own. And then, then I met you, and it was just like- everything made sense, y'know? It didn't matter where I was or what I was doing, as long as I had you, it'd be okay."

Nick bit his lip and gazed at Jeff, his hazel eyes wide and innocent. The blonde had put his heart on the line and was waiting for, possibly Nick to do the same.

"I like you too, and I-I don't think I've ever really felt this way about someone."

Jeff smiled shyly. "Nick? Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Nick looked up at him and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

Nick flopped down on the bed, sighing happily. He smiled, his fingers tracing over the pendant Jeff had given him- Nickles- the metal dog tag read. Nickles, was what Jeff had taken to calling him. It was something that was reserved for Nick, and Nick alone, like the small smiles they'd share across the table at breakfast, or the quiet moments they'd spend in the morning, exchanging lazy kisses and talking softly about anything and everything.

They had been officially together for a little under three months, and everyone at DALTON seemed quite happy for them. Everyone, that is, except for Sebastian. The brunette had approached Nick outside the library, less than a week after Jeff had asked Nick to be his boyfriend.

Nick had raised his hands in surrender as Sebastian took a step closer, nearly pinning the shorter boy against the wall. "Don't think for a minute that he's yours, Duval," he'd cried angrily. "What Jeff and I have is special."

"If it's so special, then why's he with me?" Nick countered.

Sebastian had laughed. "That was a onetime thing. He won't do it again."

Nick had smirked. "Guess you better tell him that," he whispered before pushing past, leaving a gaping Sebastian standing in the hall.

Nick sighed, feeling a sense of calm drift over him, which was abruptly shattered by a loud beeping noise. Nick groaned and buried his head under the pillow. He hadn't heard from HQ since four months prior, and had mostly forgotten about his mission in the process. He frowned, shifting on the bed and sitting up.

_You could ignore it,_ his brain told him, _or you could throw it away. President Sylvester would never know. You could just live the rest of your life here with Jeff._ He smiled a bit at the idea, before frowning at the increased volume of the beeping.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, getting up and pulling the box from his dresser drawer. It unfolded promptly, projecting President Sylvester onto his wall.

"Afternoon, Duval." She greeted, "How've you been?"

Nick narrowed his eyes as the woman's uncharacteristic kindness, "I-I'm good. And you?"

She shrugged, "Fired a few guys last week for failing to address me as Supreme Leader President Sylvester. Any ways, I wanted to check in on your status of the mission."

Nick smiled a bit palely; he knew he needed to maintain his cover, "I'm still having difficulties getting information, but I think I'm almost there."

Sue grinned, "That's what I like to hear, Duval. Keep up the good work." She nodded curtly before ending the call, the projector refolding itself into a small box. Nick frowned slightly, before he heard footsteps in the hall, and hurried to stash the box in its proper hiding place.

Moments later, Jeff opened the door, quickly closing it behind him and wrapping his arms around Nick in a tight embrace. Nick smiled into a kiss- he could worry about Sue later- all that mattered at that moment was Jeff.

…

Jeff smirked at Nick, thoroughly enjoying the way he fisted the sheets and writhed below him. "You alright there, Nicky?" he murmured in the brunette's ear, palming his crotch roughly.

Nick let out a strangled cry, "Damn tease," he choked out.

Jeff chuckled lightly. "I love you like this," he whispered, pressing a kiss into the other boy's collar bone, before tugging down his zipper and slipping his hand into Nick's pants. He could feel the other boy's hard-on and dragged his finger nails across the thin fabric, watching as Nick's body twisted and reacted to each of his touches.

"Please," Nick moaned, "God, Jeffie, please."

Leaning forward, Jeff pressed one last kiss to Nick's neck, before taking Nick in his mouth. The brunette's hands automatically slid to his hair and his hips slammed into Jeff's mouth, pressing the tip of his cock deep into Jeff's throat. The blonde hummed slightly, the vibrations, along with the swirling motions of his tongue, sending dizzying sensations through Nick.

Jeff felt Nick's grip tighten slightly, a key indicator that he was about to come, and braced himself. The brunette gasped, his hips jerking erratically, his thrusts becoming slower and shallower as his high tapered to an end.

Jeff pulled away, bringing himself back up to Nick's level. His tongue poked out slightly, licking away what had dribbled down his chin. Nick reddened slightly, before he leaned forward kissing Jeff, wrinkling his nose slightly at the salty bitterness.

Jeff laughed, before he caught sight of the clock. "I'd love another round," he murmured, kissing Nick's neck one last time. "But it's getting late."

Nick frowned and looked at the battered clock on Jeff's desk, "It's only ten though," he replied, trying his hardest to keep from frowning.

Jeff smiled, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, "I've a mission tomorrow. It's been months since the last one and I **don't** want it to end the same way. We almost got caught," he laughed, not noticing the way Nick stiffened in his arms, "It was crazy," He paused and looked down at the brunette pressed up against him, "You wanna come with us tomorrow? It'll be fun, I promise."

Jeff looked so excited that he couldn't find it in himself to refuse, "S-sounds great," he said softly.

…

To say that Nick was nervous was an understatement. After being woken at seven and dragged downstairs for a final debriefing and gear distribution, the brunette was anything but excited. He couldn't help the twisting, dull ache he felt in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't until he, along with the rest of the team, was treading down one of the back alleys, did he realize what that was. He should've realized, should've seen the signs and warned someone, but by the time the government jumped out from the shadows and attacked, it was too late.

Nick watched as friends he'd known- Aaron, Cord, James- were cornered and captured. Others- Brian, Neil- weren't so lucky, and were killed right there and then.

When a pair of agents descended on Nick, Jeff looked away from Agent Thad for a split second, and Nick could see the look of pure terror on his face. It was that split second that allowed Thad to use a electrostatic conductor to shock Jeff. A scream ripped from the blonde's throat as he was taken down. He looked up as best he could, only to see Nick, cornered. "No, not Nicky, please!" He cried, struggling against his bonds.

The brunette bowed his head, allowing the suited men to lead him away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen, Duval, we didn't do all this work just so you could pansy out," President Sylvester muttered through clenched teeth, her face dangerously twisted, "How you will get in that room when I call you, or I will have you killed- right here, right now."

Shuddering slightly, Nick looked over to the metal door, behind which the interrogation room in which Jeff was being held stood. President Sylvester threw the door open and strode purposefully in, leaving Nick outside to weight his options.

_You can run_, he thought, _but to where?_ The only place he wanted to be was Dalton.

A loud beep drew him from his thoughts, "Duval," the voice called, "Get in here."

Nick inhaled deeply, tugging at his tie as he walked in. He hated interrogation rooms- their cold atmosphere and sterility of it all made him shiver in fear. The brunette swallowed, not knowing where to look.

Jeff's gaze flickered between Nick and President Sylvester, until his eyes widened and something clicked in his brain, "You—you're, you're one of them," He choked out.

Nick didn't look up. He wanted nothing more to reach out and tug him into his arms, but President Sylvester stepped in front of him. "Take blondie here to the holding cell," she ordered with a jerk of her head. Four agents shuffled in, lifting Jeff to his feet and leading him out the door, with Nick powerless to stop them.

"Nice work, Duval," she congratulated, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

…

Jeff heard the cell door clang shut as he slid to the ground, the cool concrete floor awakening his senses. _How could he? How could Nick do such a thing?_ he wondered, "I thought—" he stopped, to afraid to continue. _You thought you loved him_, a soft voice inside his head finished. Jeff shook his head violently, pounding his fists onto the floor, "No, no, no!" he cried.

_Yes_, the voice replied calmly,_ yes you do._

…

Nick had stayed where he was for what seemed like ages, replaying that hour over and over again._ You did it_, he told himself. _They captured Jeff, President Sylvester's happy, you can go home now._ Nick frowned. He should be happy—ecstatic even—but all he could think of was the hurt he'd seen in Jeff's eyes. In fact, all he could think about was Jeff—the way he flipped his hair when he was trying to be confident, or crinkled his nose when he laughed, or even how he bit his nails when he was nervous. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears that had gathered in his eyes and the dull ache in his chest.

He shoved his hands into his pockets before he pulled the left one out, a small keychain dangling from his fingers. He laughed a bit bitterly as he remembered Jeff giving it to him.

_It was shortly after their two month anniversary—three months after Nick had arrived at Dalton—and Jeff had taken it upon himself to wake his boyfriend in the middle of the night, dragging him unceremoniously to a room in the East Wing._

"_C'mon Nicky," he had pleaded. "Just look."_

_The brunette groaned, instead choosing to bury his face deeper into Jeff's chest and close his eyes even tighter. "No," he mumbled. Jeff sighed, wrenching the boy away and pushing him forwards. Nick reluctantly opened his eyes, "Wow," he breathed, "It's…wow." _

_Jeff smiled. The observatory— with its soft carpet floor (almost like grass, but better), walls that changed color in accordance to the time of day and season, and a clear glass ceiling— was perfect for stargazing. He left go of Nick's hand and lay down in the middle of the room, staring straight up at the sky. _

_Nick padded over and lay next to him, quietly slipping his hand into the blonde's. They lay there for a while pointing out constellations to one another or simply enjoying the closeness and the quiet._

_Jeff sat up suddenly, his eyes growing wide in remembrance, "Nicky, I got you something for our two month, and— and I know it's stupid, but I know how much you love astronomy and the stars and all that, so yeah," he trailed off, holding out his hand to reveal a small, badly-wrapped present._

_Nick smiled, "I-I didn't even think of getting anything for you."_

_Jeff shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "As long as you're happy, so am I."_

_The brunette grinned, scooting forward and kissing him on the nose, before he pulled back to open the box, gasping slightly when he saw the silver star dangling from the keychain._

_ "You said you always wanted to reach for the stars," Jeff explained quietly, "And now you've got one."_

_ Nick shook his head, "Now I've got __**two**__," he murmured,__ leaning in to kiss him._

Nick pressed his lips against the star, curling his hand back around it and shoving it into his pocket, "Looks like I'm down to one again," he whispered, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice.

And that's when Nick realized—the reason he felt so badly, the reason he couldn't stop thinking about him, the reason he wasn't happy—and that was Jeff. Nick got to his feet, straightening up and wiping the tears from his face. He had to see Jeff.

…

Nick found the blonde curled up in the corner of his cell, looking strangely defenseless and vulnerable.

"Jeff," he whispered. The blonde didn't stir. "Jeff!" he called again. Nothing. "Dammit Jeff, I know you can hear me," Nick hissed. "At least look at me or something!"

Jeff raised his head slowly. "What?" he asked, his voice hollow.

Nick crouched down, holding onto one of the bars for support. "Look, Jeff, I'm sorry, I—"

"Bullshit." Nick froze slightly and Jeff took it as permission to continue. "If you really were sorry, you would've told me sooner. Or you wouldn't have even done this to begin with. Who the hell—" he paused, not wanting to say his next thoughts.

Nick looked over at the blonde, the pain carefully hidden away by a mask of anger. Nick had seen him do it a lot over the past few months, but always at someone else, never at him. He bit his lip, realizing that he'd been the only one who'd seen the true Jeff, the one who hurt and who cried and who was sweet and whom he…loved.

He struggled to get closer, the iron bars of the cell preventing him from doing so. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you and that I took this stupid job, but I—I didn't lie." He looked down at the ground awkwardly. "At least not about us," he continued in a much quieter voice.

"I think I love you," he added even softer.

Jeff wasn't sure when or how he'd started moving, but he found himself clutching the metal bars of the cell, staring up at Nick. "You shouldn't—you can't just—I trusted you," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Nick reached through the bars to tilt the blonde's chin up. "You still can. Maybe I didn't tell you everything, but I would never ever lie about this." He leaned closer. "Trust me. Trust your heart. Trust us," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jeff's, the cold of the iron bars and the warmth of Jeff's mouth sending dizzying sensations soaring through him. Jeff slipped his hands through the bars, wrapping them as best he could around Nick's neck, as Nick did something cute or romantic of the sort.

When the two finally parted, Nick couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, which only widened when he saw that Jeff was smiling. Reaching into his pocket, the brunette pulled out a key card, leaned back and waved it in front of the key pad, the iron door unlocking with a solid _click_. "C'mon," he whispered, pulling the blonde to his feet.

Jeff got up, tugging his jacket around him and leaving the cell warily. He half smiled as he felt Nick's fingers intertwine with his.

"Let's go!" Nick cried, pulling him forwards.

"But where?" Jeff asked nervously, "I'll be back in jail the minute they see me."

Nick shrugged, kissing him once more. "Anywhere's better than here."

_Fin._

**AN: **So there you have it, the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through it all- those who favorited, story alerted, reviewed, or simply read- I adore you all, and thank you so very much.


End file.
